Watching our Lives
by toonanimefan
Summary: All of Berk disappear and appear in a big room right after Stoick disowns his son. They are told by this strange girl and her three friends that they are going to be watching a few things. Not only that, but some of their future selves are there too. P.s. the future people are from the end of the second movie. Warning: Spoilers, watch both the movies before reading this.
1. Telling everyone what's going on

**Author's note: Hey so this story will be just the httyd characters watching the first two movies, the trailer for the movie and possibly the show. I've watched a little bit of the show but then I stopped like a long time ago. I'm also going to be bringing the future Hiccup and all them to watch including Gobber, Valka (from the future), and Eret. But the five years into the future people will already know about what happened in the whole second movie. I don't own How to Train Your Dragon at all. I suggest if you haven't seen the second movie just yet, do so. There will be spoilers eventually for it. It's so sad.**

 **Telling everyone what's going on-**

Hiccup, his mom, Astrid, Gobber, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Eret and their dragons disappear from Berk and end up in a big room.

"What's going on? Who's going to be watching the village if we all are here….where ever here is." Hiccup says nervously.

"It's okay relax everyone. Time is frozen where you came from for right now."

They all turn around to see a strange girl in front of them.

"Who are you?" Astrid asks.

The girl smiles, "My name is Kell. I have three friends that will be here soon. Those three girls are named T, A, and F.

"Now what your doing here is that you guys and your past selves along with your village from the past and the dragons are going to be brought here too. You are going to be watching a movie. Any questions?"

"What's a movie?" Fishlegs asks.

"Oh right, probably should tell you what that is….a movie is a bunch of moving pictures with sound. Now for a little bit I'm going to have you guys hiding behind the invisible wall when the past selves arrive because they all are going to be super mad, especially from when I'm bringing them from."

"What part is that?" Hiccup asks.

"After you and your dad have a _"Talk"_ after he finds out about Toothless." Hiccup pales knowing exactly what she's talking about, while Valka stares a little confused.

"Alright lets bring them." Kell says.

Hiccup was staring at his father in shock. He had just thrown him to the ground.

"You're not a Viking, you are not my son." His father says.

Stotic walks out angrily shouting to the others, "Ready the ships!"

At that moment though everyone including the dragons except the queen at the nest disappear.

The future people quickly hide behind the wall when the past Vikings and dragons show up. The Vikings landing all in a pile on top of Stotic all except for Hiccup who is standing trying not to laugh.

"WHAT IS GOING ON! I STOTIC THE VAST DEMAND TO KNOW!"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that shouting is rude?" a girl's voice speaks up.

They all turn to look at her. "Who are you." Hiccup asks.

"I'm Kell, I have three friends that will be here soon." She smiles.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what is going on well I'm going to tell you. You're going to be watching some movies, which are a bunch of moving pictures with sound, to see how the 300 year old war with the dragons end."

The Vikings except Hiccup from the past cheer.

"Oh and the dragons are going to be watching with you."

They stop cheering while Stotic says, "Why would those devil's be here?"

"Because I want them to be, and a few people that are from 5 years into the future are here to watch with you."

They stare at her weird, then a flash of light happens and three more girls appear. "You didn't start the movie yet did you?"

Kell chuckles, "No T, I didn't start the movie yet. You, A and F arrived just in time for them to meet the future people.

"Awesome…." The three of them say together.

"Alright, my dear woman friend that Stotic would be happy to see you may come out now, but the rest of you shall stay back there until I give the word."

The Vikings stare at Kell weirdly, but then they all stare in shock except for the teens that is when they see a woman they thought was dead for 15 years. Stotic was shocked even more than they were.

He quietly says, "Val?"

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it? I hope it wasn't too confusing. Please R &R. The next chapter will be coming soon hopefully.**


	2. Let's start watching

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I hope you will all enjoy it. I don't own anything related to httyd, just my O.C's.**

Stotic was staring at Valka, "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not."

"Alright before anyone gets emotional, Stotic yes your wife is still alive but this Valka is from 5 years into the future."

The Vikings look at her in shock. Stotic looks even more shocked. "What she is saying is Stotic." Val says smiling sadly.

"Wait so you're my mom?" Hiccup says stunned.

"Yes, oh look you're so short…..when I meet you in the future you're very tall."

Hiccup stares at her, Snotlout snorts not believing that Hiccup would get taller in the future.

"Alright, now that all of you met Valka. You can meet Eret."

Eret walks in looking a little worried, when he sees the younger version of Hiccup, "Wow Snotlout wasn't kidding when he said you used to look really weak." Hiccup looked a little taken aback by this but smiled when Valka slaps Eret in the back of the head.

"Don't talk about my son that way." She glares angrily at him.

"Alright no fighting, the rest of you may come out."

The wall disappears showing the people behind the wall but Hiccup and Toothless are missing.

"Hey, Astrid. Where did your babe go?" Kell smirks when Astrid's face goes red.

"He wanted to show off a little."

"Ah so he's in the rafters." She looks up into the ceiling. "Be careful up there!"

"I know." A voice shouts back the others look up confused and then shocked when they see a masked figure with a black dragon up on the rafters and then the two of them jumped off.

Some people screamed or gasped in fear when the person was free falling but all of a sudden he and the dragon were flying together.

They were staring as the masked figure then got on the dragon and the two came down onto the floor. Kell, T, A and F were clapping at the performance.

"Who are you?" Stotic asks the figure.

They chuckle and remove their helmet after putting their flight suit away. The Vikings from the past including Hiccup gasped when they realized it was the future version of Hiccup.

Hiccup looks down and gasps out, what happened to our foot?!"

Hiccup chuckles, "Oh you'll find out in the movie."

The future Astrid then walked over to her Hiccup and pulls him into a kiss on the lips. This shocks everyone in the past.

Past Astrid and Hiccup blush slightly in embarrassment while the past Snotlout glares hatefully not happy that 'Useless' was taking "His" girl. (ugh gross….as you can see I don't really like past Snotlout)

"What is up with the two of you in kissing?" Future Gobber asks. (a.n: sorry I wasn't sure how to make Gobber speak.)

Stotic notices something, "Hey lass, why isn't there a future me here when there's a future version of Gobber?"

The future people all look around uncomfortable, while T bursts out crying. Kell saying "Stop crying T."

"Oh am I not allowed to cry when something sad is going on!" T says still crying.

"Stop it we don't want you spoiling anything!" A and F shout. T stops but still has tears running down her face.

"Let's begin the first movie. It's called How to Train Your Dragon."

Both the Hiccups smile slightly.

 _This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery."_

The past crew stare up at the screen in confusion as to why they were able to here Hiccups voice.

 _"_ _We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have…"_

"What? What do we have?" past Tuffnut asks, making a few others groan. 

_Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched, another sheep moves from the grass it was eating to the place the other sheep used to be._

A few chuckle at this.

 _A door is pulled open and a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED shut in a hurry. The fire shoots through the slits in the wood, illuminating Hiccup, and skinny teenage Viking._

 _"_ _Dragons"_

The past Snotlout laughs, "Ha, look how scared you look Useless!" he grins meanly over to the past Hiccup. Their future selves glaring slightly at him.

"Can we please continue with the movie Snotface?" Kell asks exasperated.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry if this was too short. How do you like this so far. Just so you all know Kell, T, A, and F are me in some way :) please R &R, hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I hope to make this a very long chapter. Just to let you all know I'm going to be giving the dragons the ability to speak English in the middle of this chapter not sure when though. I don't own How to train your dragon at all. Also I have a new voting poll on my profile, please check it out and vote.**

 _He reopens the sizzling door, leaped off the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight._

"Hiccup, why can't you stay inside?" Stoick sighs.

"Well I believe he was trying to get away from his burning house." Valka (who's from the future btw) says glaring causing him to hold his hands up in surrender.

 _"_ _Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings._

The Vikings from the past look a little confused on how that has to do with anything.

Some of the future guys shared a knowing look.

 _We have stubbornness issues."_

The past Vikings glared at the younger Hiccup, while Valka shares a smile with the older one. Just being mother and son.

 _Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. On Hiccup darting through streets, axes in hand. On Hiccup darting through alleyways, staying under eaves. Making his way through the battle. "My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls."_

Stoick frowns, "Why don't you like your name? It was given to you by your mother." Both the Hiccups blush.

Valka looked a little embarrassed, "Well it does mean runt, so I can see why he wouldn't like that as his name.

Stoick nods in understanding but froze a little bit remembering what he had said to Hiccup before they came here. He knew for a fact that his long-lost wife was going to kill him when she found out.

 _"_ _Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that."_

The teens both past and future laugh.

 _Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground._

 _"_ _Arggghhhh! Mornin'!"_

Said Viking blushes when Stoick and Valka looked at him. "I may have had a little bit too much to drink before the raid.

 _Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women._

 _Stoick the biggest of all the Vikings comes on screen. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds him aloft to the crowd. "Hiccup?! What is he doing out again?" He shouts to the crowd. "What are you doing out?! Get inside!" the flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard._

Valka glared at her husband when she saw how his past self treated their son.

Suddenly, an unexpectant voice spoke up, "Why would the big human treat the smaller human so meanly?"

Everyone stares at the Deadly Nadder that said that shocked. Kell spoke up breaking them from their thoughts.

"Did I forget to tell you guys that my friends and I made it so that the dragons can talk during this. It's so well will know what they are thinking."

"Cool!" the older Hiccup says. He turns to his Toothless, "Toothless do you like flying?"

Toothless gave him a blank stare, "Is that even a question? Of course, I like flying." He glared angrily at his Hiccup for even saying something like that.

Everyone else around in the room either thought this was amazing or were freaked out. (The Vikings from the past were the freaked out ones)

 _He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching. "That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it?"_

Both the Hiccups and Valka looked a little sick at the thought. Future Toothless says, "That is a very disturbing image."

The Deadly Nadder (Past Stormfly) that spoke earlier agreed with him along with past Toothless.

 _Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky. "Yes, I do."_

 _An explosion forces Vikings to Duck. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off his shoulder._

 _"_ _What have we got?" Stoick asked._

 _"_ _Gronkles."_

The Gronkles started to cheer a little until they got glared at from the past Toothless.

 _"_ _Nadders, Zipplebacks."_

Both dragon types smiled happy to hear about themselves.

 _"_ _Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." Replied one of the Vikings._

The Nightmares smiled.

 _"_ _Any Night Furies?" Stoick asks._

 _"_ _None so far."_

 _Stoick nodded, "Good."_

Both Toothless's smirked at the fear they had for him. The older Hiccup smiled slightly and pat his Toothless on the head.

 _"_ _Hoist the torches!" A male Viking shouted. As Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron._

 _"_ _Ah, nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off." Gobber says to Hiccup._

Valka glared at the Gobber next to her and Stoick glared at the one next to him. They both shrunk down embarrassed.

 _Hiccup is seen putting away most of Gobber's prosthetic hands that were all over the place and says, "What, who me? Nah, come. I'm waaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all….this." he strikes a body builder pose._

Eret chuckles slightly, while past Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut start laughing their full heads off.

"Will you be quiet so we can watch the movie?" T asks while A and F nod their heads glaring.

Some jump not knowing when those three got there.

 _"_ _Well they need toothpicks, don't they?"_

"You really got to clean up your hands Gobber." Past Hiccup teases and Gobber playfully glares at him.

Stoick meanwhile is staring at them jealous like that he doesn't have that type of relationship with his son.

 _"_ _The meet-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well….littler."_

"Who you calling a meat-head?" Gobber says glaring.

"You called me Toothpick." Hiccup defended while his future self, smiles slightly. 

_"_ _We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults," Stoick shouted." As a dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire._

 _"_ _See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses."_

 _Hiccup said seeing a house on fire. As we see some teens rushing to put the fire out._

 _"_ _Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut and… (says in a dreamy sigh) Astrid. Their job is so much cooler." We see Hiccups face with a love struck look on it. He's watching as they are walking in slow motion._

Both Astrid's blush slightly when they saw Hiccup's dreamy look on his face on the screen from when he was looking at her.

Future Astrid says to her Hiccup making sure everyone can hear, "Aww, that's a cute look on her face from back then Babe."

Future Hiccup blushes but never the less smiles, "Thanks M'lady." The two of them kiss. Valka is smiling brightly and so is Stoick.

Both Hiccup and Astrid from the past are seen to be blushing.

Past Snotlout was fuming and thought to himself, "How could Astrid choose to be with Useless and not me?"

 _Hiccup leans out of the window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up by his tunic and back into the shop._

 _"_ _Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!" Hiccup begged._

The past Vikings wince.

 _"_ _Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places." Gobber says._

 _"_ _Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." Hiccup begs._

(P)Snotlout snorts in amusement.

 _"_ _You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe."_

(P)Snotlout and the twins were cracking up making fun of (P)Hiccup who looked really upset. That's when Valka stood up and smacked them with her sick she carried and then brought (P)Hiccup and Toothless over to where everyone from the future were sitting.

Stoick looked a little shocked.

 _"_ _You can't even throw one of these." Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it using it to take down a dragon._

The dragons, (P)Hiccup, and the guys from the future winced.

 _"_ _Okay but this will throw for me."_

 _Hiccup brings out and pats a wooden machine, that opens and shoots a bola randomly hitting a Viking in the background."_

 _"_ _Arrggg." The Viking shouts in pain._

"Sorry!" Hiccup called to the Viking that was hit but got no response.

"I'm used to it, don't worry." He says to his mother when she looked at him with concern.

"What does that mean?" Valka thought to herself.

 _"_ _See, now this right here is what I'm talking about." Gobber says._

 _"_ _Mild calibration issue-" Hiccup starts to say but Gobber interrupts him._

 _"_ _Don't you, no, Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all of….this." Gobber gestures to all of Hiccup._

"GOBBER!" Valka shouted in anger, causing a lot of the people and dragons in the room to get scared of her. Especially both Gobbers.

 _"_ _But…you just gestured to all of me." Hiccup's face filled with hurt before he quickly covered it up._

 _"_ _Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!"_

Valka was now full out glaring at the screen.

 _"_ _Ohhh…."_

 _"_ _Ohhh yes." Gobber mimics him._

 _"_ _You sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw….Viking-ness…contained?! THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"_

"There most definitely was." (F)Hiccup says.

Some looked at him confused.

 _"_ _I'll take my chances. Sword, Sharpen, now." Gobber throws a sword to him and Hiccup catches it._

(P)Snotlout says, "You can lift a shield!?"

Hiccup nods his head.

 _Hiccup carries the sword over and starts sharpening it while saying, "One day, I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here."_

"Not anymore in the future." (F)Hiccup says.

 _The screen shows many different dragons as they are described by Hiccup._

 _"_ _A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed."_

A Nadder asks, "Seriously? Only noticed!"

 _"_ _Gronckles are tough, taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend."_

A Gronkle (Past Meatlug) asks, "Is a girlfriend, a mate for humans?"

"Yes, I suppose you can say that." Valka says smiling.

Both Hiccup's blush.

 _"_ _A Zippleback? Exotic, two heads, twice the status."_

The Zippleback gets very excited.

 _All the sudden a bunch of sheep get nabbed by some dragons._

 _A Viking shouts, "They found the sheep!"_

 _Stoick not happy, says, "Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"_

 _The Catapult Operator yells, "Fire!"_

 _Then boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders…Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire._

 _Hiccup continues speaking, "And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."_

 _The Nightmare emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin._

 _"_ _Reload! I'll take care of this." Stoick prepared to fight the Monstrous Nightmare. He takes a hammer and hits it in the face a bunch of times._

The guys from the future, (P)Hiccup, (P)Astrid and the (P)Nightmare (Hookfang) all wince at every hit that was delivered to the Nightmare.

 _Then suddenly overhead in the sky loud, ballistic moaning is heard. The catapult crew ducks, and back in the Forge Hiccup looks up from his work, reacting to the same sound as the other Vikings._

Both Hiccups smile when they hear Toothless.

 _"_ _But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-"_

 _"_ _NIGHT Fury! GET DOWN!" A Viking shouts._

Both (P) and (F) Toothless laughs along with the Hiccup's while the Vikings glare at them.

 _Vikings everywhere outside take shelter as the moaning sound builds. Suddenly the Nightmare that was on the catapult stopped fighting and flew away._

 _Stoick looks up and yells, "JUMP!"_

 _The Vikings get out of the way as the catapult explodes._

 _Hiccup starts speaking again, "This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and…" the sound stops and leaves a broken catapult in flames._

 _"…_ _.never misses._

"Why thank you." Toothless past and future say at the same time smiling.

 _No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."_

Past Hiccup flinches hugging Toothless "I'm so sorry bud," Toothless smiles "It's okay I already forgave you don't beat yourself up about it.

Since he was sitting so close to his future self and his mother from the future they noticed his flinch and what he said.

Valka smiles sadly at the 14 almost 15-year-old that was her son and hugged him. Hiccup stiffens in her hold clearly not used to the contact but then relaxes.

Valka is thinking to herself, (Where was I when my little boy was suffering this much) She glanced over to Stoick knowing that he eventually changed but she didn't know when.

 _In the Forge Gobber trades his hammer appendage hand for an axe appendage. He turns to Hiccup, "Man the fort Hiccup. They need me out there." Gobber pauses on his way out, turns back to Hiccup with a threatening glare, "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." Gobber ran out of the Forge with a battle cry._

"GOBBER YOU LEFT HIM IN THE FORGE ALONE!?" Stoick yelled angrily glaring at his friend who smiles nervously.

"What's wrong with that dear?" Valka says in a dangerous tone glaring slightly at how her husband treated their son when she was gone.

The 20-year-old Hiccup smiles slightly about how fierce his mom was acting. The younger Hiccup shrinks down in his seat scared of his father right now.

"Uh, oh." Both Gobber's say a little scared.

 _The camera is on Hiccup's face as he starts to smirk._

 _Hiccup is seen pushing his wheeled contraption through a bunch of Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him._

 _One Viking shouts, "Hiccup, where are you going!"_

 _Another yells, "Come back here."_

 _Hiccup shouts still running, "I know, be right back!"_

Valka glares at the Vikings that were just on the screen and they shrunk in their seats.

 _Meanwhile the Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. But Stoick appears suddenly and hurled nets over them. The Nadders being surprised are caught and are held down by Stoick's men._

 _"_ _Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice left in them." Stoick says after one of the dragons shot fire through its net and he held its mouth closed._

"THEY ARE NOT DEVIL!" practically all the people from the future yelled and Hiccup from the past but not as loud as the others.

The dragons looked grateful at all of them.

 _Hiccup reaches the cliff where there's still a smoking catapult and looks around. He sets his machine up and listens. He has his eyes looking through the scope, hand on the trigger. He hears the Night Fury approaching…and turns his aim to the defense tower. it's completely camouflaged in the night._

 _Hiccup says to himself, "Come on, give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at."_

Younger Hiccup whimpers in destress hearing himself wanting to shoot his best friend down. Toothless and Valka comfort him while future Hiccup smiles.

 _There was a blast and the tower collapsed. The dragon's body was briefly seen by the blast of fire. Hiccup pulls the trigger. The bola is shot from the machine into the night sky and Hiccup gets knocked backwards from the force of the hit. He looks up into the sky when there was a WHACK that was followed closely be a pain filled screech. The shadow of the dragon can be seen falling into the forest._

The Vikings in the past started to cheer happily.

"Ha, that's my boy!" Stoick yelled out, not noticing the look his wife sent him. The younger Astrid the only one in the past besides Hiccup that wasn't cheering.

 _"_ _Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it. Did anybody see that?!" Hiccup shouts excided for himself._

"I just saw it, and I still can't believe that _Useless_ shot a Night Fury down." Snotlout from the past says laughing, the twins joining in.

Valka looked ready to pounce on the three of them in anger noticing the hurt and tears welling up in both Hiccup's eyes when, Kell (everyone may have forgot she and the other three were there), shot fire at them.

They screamed and ducked. "Never call anyone mean names, it's not nice!" Kell, A and F yelled.

"I hate bullies." T says sinisterly causing a few people to shutter in fear but mostly Snotlout.

 _Although Hiccup's victory is short-lived because when he turned around to see if anyone saw what he just did, he noticed a Monstrous Nightmare appear. It was slithering up over the lip of the cliff._

 _Hiccup glares at it, "Except for you."_

Valka gasped, seeing her son in danger before being reminded by Kell that it was fine and that it already happened.

 _Stoick was holding down the netted Nadders, when he hears a familiar yell. He looks up to see Hiccup running through the plaza, screaming with the Nightmare fast on his heels._

 _"_ _Do not let them escape! Stoick shouts to his men as he runs off to save Hiccup._

"Wow, you actually care." Younger Hiccup quietly says slightly shocked. Not realizing that everyone had heard him and that his mom was glaring at his dad.

 _Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and doesn't see the Nightmare. He turns back to find it staring at him and blocking his escape. It goes to take a breath to finish Hiccup, when suddenly Stoick leaps between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. The Nightmare goes to toast Stoick but only coughs up smoke._

 _"_ _You're all out." Stoick says and then hits the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, which drives it away. It takes off into the air disappearing._

Valka sighs at the pain that dragon was just put through.

 _Stoick turns to Hiccup winded._

 _"_ _Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know…." Hiccup started to say._

"What, what do we want to know?" Both versions of the twins asked stupidly, everyone face palmed.

 _The burnt pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket which was still on fire crashing down the hill. It destroyed things as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape…with several sheep in tow._

 _Hiccup says sheepishly, "Sorry dad."_

The dragons looked shocked, "That's your father?!" A Deadly Nadder (Past Stormfly) asks shocked. Hiccup nods both versions looking upset that his mom was going to see how he was treated right at this moment.

 _The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. Clearly the raid is over, and the dragons won. The crowd starts murmuring to themselves with their eyes on Stoick, to await his response._

 _Hiccup says to his dad sheepishly, "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming in embarrassment._

 _"_ _It's not like the last few times, dad. I mean I actually hit it. You guys were busy, and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"_

 _Stoick cuts him off, "-Stop! Just stop…" he releases Hiccup, everyone goes silent staring expectantly._

 _"_ _Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"_

" **STOICK HADDOCK!** What possessed you to act like this to our son!" Valka yells in shock and anger, being held back from beating him up by future Hiccup and Astrid.

Stoick shrinks down in his seat ashamed of himself and for angering his wife who he thought was dead for 15 years.

 _Hiccup looks around, seeing all eyes on him. "Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?" a few round Vikings stir self-consciously._

Both versions of the teens laugh, and Valka cracks a smile. Although both Fishlegs were a little uncomfortable since they were a little huskier than the other teens.

 _"_ _This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Stoick says exasperated, "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"_

 _"_ _I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just….kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."_

 _"_ _You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."_

"Well you're right about that future Hiccup says and him along with his past self share a smile with Valka.

 _Stung by those words, Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement._

 _"_ _Get back to the house." Stoick says to him, he then turns to Gobber. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."_

"How is the mess made by the dragons our own son's fault Stoick?" Valka says very dangerously, but Stoick doesn't answer.

 _Stoick heads off in the opposite direction, as Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teens that are in charge of putting out fires and they are laughing at him._

 _Tuffnut saying, "Quite the performance."_

 _"_ _I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout says then is pushed to the ground by Gobber._

 _"_ _Thank you, thank you. I was trying so…" Hiccup cuts himself off as he avoids Astrid's glare she sent him, heading towards a large house on a hill above the others._

The past teens shrink back in fright when Valka glares at them almost growling.

 _"_ _I really did hit one." Hiccup says to Gobber._

 _"_ _Sure, Hiccup."_

 _"_ _He never listens." Hiccup says looking dejected._

 _"_ _Well it runs in the family." Gobber says._

Stoick, both Hiccups and Valka glare at both the Gobbers. Both chuckling nervously.

 _"_ _And when he does, it's always with this…disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." Hiccup rants._

 _Hiccup mimics his father, "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fishbone."_

The past and the future teens start laughing hysterically, Valka smiles slightly but is not happy with her husband for making their son think like this.

 _"_ _You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand."_

Stoick glares at the past Gobber sitting next to him and Valka glares at the future Gobber.

 _"_ _Thank you, for summing that up." Hiccup says voice lased with sarcasm as they reach the doorway._

 _"_ _Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."_

 _Hiccup sighs heavily and sadly, "I just want to be one of you guys." He goes in through the door._

 _Gobber eyes him sympathetically as he disappears through the door. He turns and starts walking away from the house as Hiccup is seen heading straight out the back door. Heading into the woods determined._

Stoick sighs exasperated when he saw Hiccup immediately left the house when Gobber got him there. He turns to Gobber, "I told you to make sure he got into the house."

"Well you never said to make sure he stayed there." Gobber pointed out causing his friend to face palm.

"Okay let's just continue to watch the movie." Kell says.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it? Sorry if it was a little choppy, I'm trying to make good reactions, but it can be very hard. Please R &R.**


End file.
